First Met
by NessDearies
Summary: Point de vue de Belle sur sa première rencontre avec le Ténébreux, le jour où il l'a emmenée avec lui. Basé sur les événements du 01x12 "La Belle et la Bête" / "Skin Deep".


- Monsieur, nous avons des nouvelles du champ de bataille. Avonlea est tombée.

La nouvelle claqua et le silence se fit alors que nous prenions conscience de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Avonlea était le village voisin. Les ogres seraient ici avant que l'on ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Si seulement il était venu .. Gaston soupira, de l'amertume dans la voix.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, n'est ce pas ?

L'incompréhension était totale_. Il_ c'était Rumplestiltskin, le Ténébreux. Nous lui avions envoyé une lettre quelques jours auparavant lui demandant de l'aide mais n'avions eu aucune nouvelle depuis. Voyant mon père abandonner tout espoir, je lui pris la main et dit avec le plus de conviction que je pouvais.

- Il doit être en chemin, papa.

- Il est trop tard ma fille. Il est juste .. trop tard.

Et ce fut à ce moment que quelqu'un -ou quelque chose- frappa aux portes de la salle. Tout le monde se retourna promptement.

- C'est lui. Ce doit être_ lui _!

J'étais peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste. Je serrai le bras de mon père alors que nous nous avancions prudemment.

- Ouvrez, ordonna mon père.

Je fixai les portes, la peur au ventre. Je n'avait encore jamais vu celui qui se faisait appeller le Ténébreux et avait toujours espéré que cela n'arriverai jamais. Mais le Destin en avait decidé autrement et nous avions desespérement besoin de lui. Maintenant. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un hocquet de surprise m'échappa lorsque je ne vis rien derrière la porte. Je cherchai du regard quelque chose mais ..

- Et bien vous avez l'air un peu déçus.

Cette voix s'était élevée de l'arrière de la salle. Une voix aigüe avec un accent très prononcé. Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un même mouvement. Il était là, assis dans le fauteuil de mon père, tout sourire. Par reflexe, je reculai d'un pas. Gaston s'approcha de lui, tendant son épée.

- Vous m'avez envoyé un message. Quelque chose comme : A l'aide, à l'aide, nous allons mourir, pouvez-vous nous sauver ?

Je levai les yeux vers mon père, jaugeant sa réaction. Il fronçait les sourcils comme s'il n'était pas très sur de ce qui allait se passer. Il était soucieux.

- Et la réponse est oui, je le peux, je peux protéger votre petit village ...

Je le suivis du regard alors qu'il se levait, pleine s'espoir.

- ... Pour un certain prix.

- Nous vous avons promis de l'or, répliqua mon père.

- Oui mais, voyez-vous, je _fais_ de l'or. Non, ce que je veux est quelque chose de plus .. spécial. Mon prix, c'est elle.

Je retins mon souffle alors que je vis son doigt pointé dans ma direction, ses yeux posés sur moi. Gaston me poussa derrière lui d'un geste brusque et je manqua de trébucher. _Imbécile._

- Non, déclara mon père.

- Cette jeune femme est déjà fiancée, à moi. _Comme si ce n'était pas assez clair._

Mon esprit commençait déjà à bouillir alors que je réfléchissait à ce que voulait exactement cet .. homme ?

- Je n'ai pas demandé si elle était fiancée, lacha-t-il séchement. Je ne cherche pas _l'amour_.

Il prononça se dernier mot avec dégoût, comme si c'était la pire horreur au monde.

- Je cherche une gouvernante, pour mon immense domaine.

Je commençais à comprendre. Une gouvernante, comme une .. exclave ? Ou comme une dame de companie ?

- C'est elle, ou rien, insista le Ténébreux.

- Partez ! Hurla mon père.

_Quoi ?_ Gaston me tira à nouveau derrière lui. _Grrrrrrr_. Alors que Rumplestiltskin commencait à sortir je réalisa qu'avec lui partait nos dernières chances de survie. Et avant même que je ne prenne le temps d'y réfléchir plus, j'avais repoussé le bras de Gaston.

- Non attendez !

Voilà que j'était au milieu de la pièce, plantée devant _lui_. Je pris une grande goulée d'air et lacha :

- Je viens avec vous.

Mon père s'élança.

- Je te l'interdis !

- Personne ne décide de mon sort à part moi, lachai-je peut être un peu trop séchement. Je vais y aller.

- C'est pour toujours chérie.

Je me retournai et scrutai son visage dans ses yeux je vis une lueur, de l'espoir ? Peut importe, une seule chose comptait pour moi.

- Ma famille, mes amis, ils vivront tous ?

- Vous avez ma parole.

Je soupira.

- Et vous avez la mienne. Je reste avec vous, pour toujours.

- Deal ! s'exclama t-il.

Il semblait vraiment très content, il me fit un très grand sourire.

- Belle .. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Mon père me suppliait.

- Belle s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas partir avec cette .. Bête.

- Père, j'ai décidé.

Et c'était le cas. C'était un sacrifice que j'étais prête à faire, pour eux.

- Vous savez, elle a raison.

Je sentait son souffle dans ma nuque alors qu'il s'approchait.

- Le marché est déjà conclu.

Mon père me regarda fixement, réalisant que ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'il me verrait. Vivante tout du moins. La voix de l'homme dans mon dos s'éleva à nouveau.

- Oh et, félicitations pour votre petite guerre.

Il ria fort alors qu'il glissa son bras sur mes hanches et m'entrainait vers la sortie. Je réalisa alors que la promesse que j'avais faite me lierai à lui pour toujours. Je décidai de ne pas me retourner, je devais me montrer forte, je devais tenir le coup. Quoi qu'il arrive, la seule chose qui importait était de tenir tête à la bête.

* * *

**Reviews ? :)**

Peut-être un OS, peut-être une suite. I don't know. Selon ce que vous en pensez ! :)

XoXo


End file.
